<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the voices of the kids we were by Sway</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23910865">the voices of the kids we were</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sway/pseuds/Sway'>Sway</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Suits (US TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Future Fic, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Mentions of Cancer, Post-Canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Deutsch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:27:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,080</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23910865</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sway/pseuds/Sway</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“No way, I used to live in Seattle, too. Well.. twenty years ago.” Peacoat sinks back against the bench. “Damn, I’m old.”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Tell me about it,” Glasses scoffs. “Nothing made me feel older than sending my daughter off to college.”</i>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mike Ross/Harvey Specter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Bad Things Happen Bingo</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the voices of the kids we were</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Leave it to me watching the season 9 blooper reel for breakfast whilst having successfully avoided the last two seasons, and coming out with some artistic shit like this. </p><p>title is from "old friends" by Tina Dico</p><p>it's also fits the "never got to say goodbye" square on my Bad Things Happen Bingo card</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Louis, come here. Don’t be rude, buddy.” The man in the navy peacoat tries to reel in his dog but the attempt is futile. The golden Labradoodle has already made a new acquaintance with another man sitting on a bench by the water, tail wagging enthusiastically. “I’m sorry, he’s… very friendly.”</p><p>The other man laughs as the dog tries to lick at his face. “It’s alright. I don’t mind.” With a beaming smile the man looks up, laugh lines crinkling around his eyes behind the glasses. His smile falters by a fraction and he cocks his head ever so slightly as if taken aback. “Why don’t you and your buddy sit down for a minute.”</p><p>“Yeah, sounds good.” Peacoat sits down, finally able to shorten the leash on his dog’s harness.</p><p>“So you’re Louis?” Glasses says to the dog. </p><p>“Named him after an old friend. Turns out it actually fits him. His human counterpart was trying to suck up to people for treats, too.”</p><p>“I knew a Louis once. Less hair, same amount of slobber.”</p><p>Peacoat laughs at that, tightening his scarf around his neck. The cold breeze coming up from the Atlantic almost takes his cap off. “Sounds like we knew the same guy.”</p><p>Glasses nods. “Maybe we even did.” He looks out over the Boston Harbor, absently running a gloved hand over the dog’s head. The bright sunlight glitters in the silver streaks in his carefully coiffed hair. </p><p>“You come here often?” Peacoat asks.</p><p>“I don’t know yet. I just moved here from Seattle.”</p><p>“No way, I used to live in Seattle, too. Well.. twenty years ago.” Peacoat sinks back against the bench. “Damn, I’m old.”</p><p>“Tell me about it,” Glasses scoffs. “Nothing made me feel older than sending my daughter off to college.”</p><p>“You have a daughter?”</p><p>Glasses reaches into his coat pocket and pulls out his phone. After a few clicks and taps, he holds it out to Peacoat, displaying a picture of a young woman with a jetblack pixie cut next to a gorgeous redhead. “We adopted her when she was two. Best thing we ever did. Now she’s going to Harvard.”</p><p>“Now that’s getting kinda creepy.” Peacoat takes out his own phone and shows Glasses a picture of a petite girl with long dreadlocks, her bright blue eyes a sharp contrast to her deeper skin. She stands in a doorway, the word HARVARD in big block letters on her sweater.</p><p>“Law?”</p><p>“How did you know?”</p><p>Glasses shrugs. “Just a hunch.”</p><p>“So what did you do back in Seattle?”</p><p>“Used to be a lawyer. Even had my own firm before that in New York but that went tits up and a friend of mine offered me a job.”</p><p>Peacoat nods. “Must’ve been a good friend.”</p><p>“The best.” Glasses takes his spectacles off and cleans some lint off of them. “It didn’t last, though. We had a little… falling out and then he and his wife moved to Stanford. Haven’t spoken to him since.”</p><p>Peacoat lets out a little whistle that makes the dog perk up from his spot with his head on Glasses’ knee. “That’s rough, man. I hate it when that happens.”</p><p>“It’s my own fault. I could’ve looked him up but…” </p><p>“Let me guess? Too stubborn? Too proud? Too stupid?”</p><p>That gets him a smile. “All of the above.” Glasses frowns to himself. “Maybe I should try to get in contact again.”</p><p>“It’s never too late to try.”</p><p>They sit in silence for a while, looking out onto the busy waterway. </p><p>“So…,” Peacoat asks, trying to sound nonchalant. “Did your wife move here with you?”</p><p>Glasses looks down at his hands but doesn’t answer right away. He clears his throat before he replies. “No, she didn’t.”</p><p>“What happened?”</p><p>“Cancer.”</p><p>“Fuck.”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to…” Peacoat reaches out a hand but shies away just before he can touch Glasses’ arm. </p><p>“Not your fault.” Glasses draws in a breath. “It’s been four years now but it still hurts.”</p><p>Peacoat nods solemnly. “I can imagine.”</p><p>“What about you?”</p><p>“Richard.”</p><p>Glasses looks at him, brow raised.</p><p>“She met Richard. Then she left me for Richard.”</p><p>“Dick.”</p><p>Peacoat snorts a laugh. “Literally.”</p><p>Again, silence falls between them. And again, it’s Peacoat who speaks first, jolting Glasses out of his reverie. “Hey, there’s another picture I want to show.”</p><p>He takes out his phone again and flips to another image. It’s off his daughter again but this time she’s not alone. She has her arm slung around the shoulders of another girl. A girl with a jetblack pixie cut.</p><p>Glasses looks at the photo, then at Peacoat, then at the photo again. </p><p>“That’s how you found me?”</p><p>“They've been best friends since they moved into their dorm room. You didn’t know?”</p><p>“Obviously not. I should’ve known when she told me her best friend’s name was Edith. You were always the sappy type.”</p><p>“Talk to me about sappy. Your daughter’s name is Lily.”</p><p>“She was already named Lily when we got her.”</p><p>“Lily Specter-Paulsen and Edith Ross-Zane… If they ever have their own firm, that’s a wall full of names right there.”</p><p>“They’d be brilliant, though.”</p><p>“Like their dads?”</p><p>“Like their dads.”</p><p>A gloved hand finds a slightly frostbitten one in the dog’s fur. “It’s good to see you, Mike.”</p><p>“You, too, Harvey.” Mike smiles at him. “You’re a bitch to find, though. Lily said you like to visit public trials here. But since I can’t bring the dog in, I had to wait outside for you to come out. Been lurking out here like a stalker for a week.”</p><p>“She could have given you my address.”</p><p>“She did. But… where’d be the fun in that.”</p><p>“You’re an idiot.”</p><p>“So are you.”</p><p>Again, silence falls. Neither of them pays attention to their still joined hands on Louis’ back.</p><p>“So,” Harvey says then, “do you think our daughters… I can’t believe I just said that… you think they would be very freaked out if their dads started dating?”</p><p>Mike looks at him, his expression giving nothing away. “Are you asking me out?”</p><p>Harvey shrugs. “Should’ve done it 30 years ago. Never got around to it.”</p><p>Mike huffs a laugh. “You’re an idiot.”</p><p>“So are you.” It’s Harvey’s turn to look at him. “Is that a yes?”</p><p>“Well, Louis has already adopted you so… there’s really no way out of this now anyway.” Mike pulls his hand out from under Harvey’s and places it on top. “It’s a yes.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>